Cabin Fever
by Divinely Insane
Summary: This fic is on a temperary on hiatus on hold Gomen to you all who are reading this fic,but hopfully I will be able to update on it really soon.I kinda lost where i was going with this fic.Gomen everyone.I'm a horrible person I know.
1. Chapter 1

Night-Hello! 

Itachi-God. Not another one.

Night-Shut up Itachi! Your in this one so you should be happy.

Summery-Neji,Gaara,Sasuke, and Naruto go camping for the weekend,they end up getting drunk,and find themselves's skinning dipping in a near by lake.They end up killing some one over there camping trip,They all agreed not to tell any one.But a few month's later they end up having some unwanted visit's from stranger, who claim's to know what they have done,and is getting even with them.What they don't know is that the person the supposedly killed is back,and is also after them.It will kinda remind you of i know what you did last summer, but it's not based off of that show.

Genre(s)-romance/dark/horror/drama

Rated M for death,blood,and lot's of yaoi goodness.

Pairing's-NejixGaa SasuxNaru GaaxNaru NejixSasu NaruxNeji ItaxNaru ItaxDei ItaxSasu OroxKabu and maybe some more pairings, but i'm not sure at the moment.

Cabin Fever.

"Here we are guy's." Neji said as he pulled up to a cabin in the woods.

Everyone got out, and looked at the shabby run down looking cabin.

"This is it? It look's like it's a piece of shit." Gaara replied.

"Come on Gaara. I'll make it worth your while. I promise. This weekend is going to be fun." Neji said, while wrapping his arm's around the red head's waist.

"It doesn't look that bad Gaara. Beside's, cabin's are supposed to look like this." Naruto said stepping up beside both the red head, and brunet.

"Come on dope. Help me unload this shit." Sasuke said, handing the blond boy a case of vodka.

"Don't call me that teme. Hey Neji! Get the door for me will ya?"

"Ya sure thing." Neji let go of Gaara's waist, and walked up to the cabin's front door and opened it.

Gaara walked over to Sasuke,and took another case of vodka from him.

"Damn. How many cases did you get?" The red head asked.

"About five." The raven replied.

"Only shit. We are definitely going to get hammered tonight."

Gaara walked into the cabin, and set the case down in font of the fridge, were Neji was putting them away in the refrigerator.

Once all five cases of vodka were in the cabin,and put away into the fridge, all three boy's grabbed their sleeping bag's, and brought them in.

"So. How are we sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"We should have at least two beds." Neji replied.

The walked into the cabin, and went to the bed room, and seen only one bed.

"Fuck. We only have one bed. What the hell." Gaara said.

"Look's like we'll have to share." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Look's like." Neji replied with a smirk on his face as well.

They set their things down, and went to the truck, and pulled their cooler out, and brought it inside.

"So. Who's up for getting this party started?" Naruto asked.

They all stared at each other, and grinned.

Sasuke went out side, and got a fire started, while Naruto,Neji, and Gaara, went to the fridge, and grabbed the five cases of vodka, and went out side, to join Sasuke.

They sat around the fire, and began drinking.

After a few hour's of non stop drinking, all four boy's were really drunk off their ass's.

"Ok so Neji. Truth or Dare?" The raven asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with me for two minutes." Sasuke said with a grin on his face.

Neji smiled,put is drink down and walked over to Sasuke, and brought their lip's together, in a demanding, and lustful kiss.

Gaara, and Naruto watched them make out with intensity, and Naruto began drooling.

"That's so fucking hot. To bad Neji's going to be fucking me tonight." Gaara said.

"Hey! Time's up!" Naruto screamed.

Neji sat up and pouted.

"That was not two minutes." The brunet said.

"Shut up Neji.As hot as that was, i'm not up to sharing you." Gaara said, then he pounced on the pouting boy, and began making out with him.

"Come on you two." Naruto said.

Sasuke stood up, and began walking into the woods.

"Hey Sasuke were are you going?" The blond called out.

"I gotta take a piss. I'll be right back." The raven called back.

Naruto turned back to find Gaara and Neji staring at him.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? It's starting to freak me out." Naruto said,while starting to inch away from the other two.

"Come here Naruto." Neji purred.

"We wanna have some fun. I'll share my Neji with you." Gaara smiled seductively.

Naruto gulped, and was about to answer when Sasuke called out to them.

"Hey guys! Come and look at what i found!" The raven yelled.

The brunet, the red head, and blond stood up, and walked into the woods, and went to the raven.

"Damn it's a lake." Neji said.

"I have an idea. Let's go for a swim." Gaara told them.

"Are you kidding?! I'm not getting my cloth's wet! Beside's, it's not that warm out" Naruto replied.

"Pussy. It's called skinny dipping. Come on Naruto, don't be such a baby." Sasuke teased.

"I am not a pussy!"

"Then prove it. Come skinny dipping with us then dope."

"I will then teme!"

They stripped down, and jumped in.

"Shit! This water is fucking cold." Gaara said.

Neji swam over to the red head, and wrapped his arm's around him, and whispered into his ear.

"Let me warm you up then."

Gaara shivered when Neji began nibbling at his ear.

Sasuke went to Naruto, and began grabbing the blond's ass.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke?"

"What dose it look like?"

Sasuke went behind Naruto, and began grinding his hip's into Naruto's ass teasingly.

The blond boy let out a moan, and turned around to face Sasuke, then he kissed him deeply.

Neji moved to Gaara's neck making him moan his name.

"How about we take this to the cabin?" Gaara suggested.

They all agreed, and swam up on shore,grabbed their cloth's,ran back to the cabin, and went straight to the bed room.

What they didn't know was that some one was watching them from th shadow's.

Night-Sorry to cut it here, but i want to see if any one is going to read this first, before i continue. So if you want to read more, let me know, and i'll post the next chapter, which will be longer then this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Night-Sorry for the late update.My laptops hard drive crashed,so i had send it away for repairs. 

Gaara-She was lost without it.

Itachi-Well at least it's back now.

Night-Yes.There is one more pairing.It's SasuxGaa.This chapter might get confusing,but i'll try and make it as easy to understand as i can.Enjoy.

Cabin Fever

Chapter 2

The four boys entered the cabin's bedroom, and Sasuke slammed Naruto up against the wall,while Neji,threw Gaara down onto the bed.

(ok.I'm going to do one pairing at a time.First off is SasuxNaru.)

----SasuxNaru----

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's,and forced his tongue,into the blond's mouth,making Naruto moan.

The raven ran his hands up his blond lover's chest,then back down, and across his stomach,then finally reaching the special spot between Naruto's legs.

Sasuke began to gently and slowly pump Naruto's erection,while nipping at the blond's neck.

Naruto rolled his head to the side,and moaned,making Sasuke smirk, and pump a little bit harder.

The raven moved away from the blond,making Naruto whimper and pout.

Sasuke only smirked some more,grabbed Naruto by his hand,and led him to the bed.

----NejixGaa----

Neji straddled Gaara's hips,wrapped his hands around the red heads wrists,and pinned Gaara's hands,above his head.

Neji lowered his head and Gaara met him half way,bringing their lips together in a fiery kiss.

The brunet slipped his tongue into the red heads awaiting mouth, gently massaging Gaara's tongue with his own,earning a pleasurable moan from the red head,that sent shivers down Neji's spine.

Gaara began to roll his hips up-wards,rubbing both his,and Neji's hard shafts together,making them both moan.

Neji pulled away from Gaara's mouth,and started putting butterfly kiss's down the red heads chest,down his stomach,and back up again.

The brunet nipped at the red heads ear,working his way down to the red heads sweet spot,and Neji began to suck on it,earning moans and pants from the red head beneath him.

Neji released Gaara's wrists,just as Sasuke laid Naruto down on the bed.

Neji looked at the raven,before the brunet throw himself at Sasuke.

Gaara looked at Naruto,and kissed him,slipping his tongue into the blond boys mouth exploring every inch.

----NejixSasu----

Neji pulled Sasuke over to him,and forced him down on the bed,while he got on top of the raven.

The brunet started nipping at Sasuke's chest,working his way over to one of the ravens nipples.

Sasuke began moaning as Neji started sucking on his nub.

When the brunet was satisfied,with the nub he was working on,he moved to the other one, and started abusing it.

Once Neji was finished sucking on Sasuke's nipples,he slowly made his way down to the ravens hard member,and licked the head of it,making Sasuke suck in his breath,and arch his back slightly.

The brunet took the raven fully into his mouth,and began running his tongue up and down the underside of Sasuke's shaft.

----GaaxNaru----

Gaara moved his mouth from Naruto's,to the blonds erection,which was dripping with precum.

The red head,started to lap up the precum,and was enjoying the blonds cry's of pleasure.

Gaara ran his tongue down the blonds shaft,before fully taking Naruto into his mouth.

The red head began to slowly suck on Naruto's erection,while bobbing his head,and scraping his teeth along the member as he sucked on it.

Naruto was panting,moaning,gripping at the blankets on the bed,and arching his hips up to meet Gaara's mouth.

As much as Naruto was enjoying Gaara's mouth,he stopped the red head reached over and pulled Neji away from Sasuke.The blond flipped,the brunet over onto his back,and kissed his lips.

Sasuke grabbed Gaara,and turned him around so that the red heads legs were facing the raven.

----NaruxNeji----

Naruto pulled back from Neji's mouth,and trailed his tongue down the brunet's chest,and stomach.

Once the blond boy had made it to the brunets member,Naruto nipped at the head,then began licking it,making Neji wither in pleasure.

Naruto ran his tongue up and down Neji's shaft a few times,before he decided to suck on Neji's ball sack.

The brunet was panting hard,and tossing his head to the side,while moaning.

The blond released Neji's sack from his mouth,and fully engulfed the brunets erection into his mouth.

----SasuxGaa----

Sasuke went straight for Gaara's member,and fully sheathed the red head in his mouth.

Gaara tossed his head back,at the sudden warmth surrounding his shaft.

The raven began humming a little tune,while sucking on Gaara,enjoying the moans he was getting from the red head.

Gaara reached over,and grabbed Naruto's hips,and pulled the blonds hips to his mouth then the red head started sucking on the blond boys member.

Neji did the same thing to Sasuke,like Gaara did to Naruto,so the brunet started to suck on the ravens erection.

All four of them started to suck on each others members.

They were moaning from pleasure,and sucking each other faster,and harder.

None of them,wanting to be the first to cum.

Soon the pleasure was to great for them to handle,so they ended up coming at the same time.

They released each other,and laid there panting,and enjoying the after glow of their orgasm.

'What a nice show that was.Yes.He will do nicely.'

Naruto just so happened to look out the window,and seen some one leaving.

"What the fuck?!" The blond yelled as he quickly sat up.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked,a little annoyed at Naruto's sudden out burst.

"I think some one was watching us." Naruto replied.

"What?!" Sasuke,Gaara,and Neji screamed at the same time,while quickly sitting up.

They looked out the window,but didn't see any one.

"You must have been seeing things.There's no one out there." Neji said.

"I fucking saw some one you guys.I swear.There was some one watching us." Naruto protested.

Before any one could answer,they heard glass being shattered.

All four boys quickly scrambled around,trying to find their cloths and put them on.

When they had their pants on and shirts on,they quickly went out into the living room.

When they got there,they stopped,and stared.

"See! I fucking told you guys i seen some one." Naruto said.

The sound of glass shattering was from a rock coming in threw the window.

Glass was laying all over the floor,some in large pieces others in small pieces.

"Coincident?" Sasuke said unsure.

"Coincident?! So what,i take it the fucking rock decided to come flying threw the window all on it's own?!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut the hell up Naruto! Lets just go,check outside and see if anyone's out there." Gaara said.

They all agreed and carefully stepped threw the glass,and went outside.

When they stepped outside,they looked around,but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Do you guys see anything or anyone?" Gaara asked.

"No.Nothing.I don't think anyones out here." Sasuke said.

"Then how the hell do you explain the rock that came threw the window?" Neji responded.

"How the fuck am i suppose to know." The raven snapped.

"Shut up you guys and listen.I could have swore i heard a twig snap." Naruto said.

All four boys stayed quit,and listened.After a few seconds of hearing nothing,they heard a twig snap,followed by someone chuckling.

"Who the hell is out there.Show yourself coward." Neji called out.

No one answered with word's,instead the boys heard another twig snap,and some more chuckling.

Sasuke stepped off the cabins porch,followed by the brunet,the blond,and the red head.

"Someone tell me why we left the porch?" Naruto asked.

"We're safer down here.Think about it.If we stay down here,we can stand back to back,and not be as easy to sneak up on.And we can make it to the car faster,and get the hell out of here." Sasuke explained.

"Ya,but we could have locked are selfs in the bedroom,if we would have stayed inside." The blond said.

"What if we got trapt in the bedroom,and were unable to unlock the door.Then what? We would die faster inside,then what we would outside.Think about it.Inside,it would be easier to trap,and kill us.Outside,we at least stand a chance.We could run to the nearest cabin or house,and call the police." Gaara said.

They heard a twig snap from their right,then about a minute later,they heard another one snap to-wards their left,and another chuckle.

"He's toying with us." Sasuke said.

"How do we know it's a he and not a she." Neji asked.

"We don't.But i have a feeling we're about to find out." The raven replied.

A low chuckle sounded all around the four boys.

"Very good Sasuke.Yes.You will do nicely.I'll have to remember to thank your brother.Your mine now Sasuke."

"Who are you? How do you know my brother? And i'm not your's." The raven said sternly.

Another low chuckle,then he spoke again.

"I'm Orochimaru.Your brother has sold you to me.So you are now mine,and i always get what i want.No matter the cost.Even if the cost it's self is death.I will have you Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

"Why do you want Sasuke." Neji asked.

Orochimaru chuckled deep in his throat.

"All in good time.For now,why don't you be a good boy Sasuke,and come here to me." Orochimaru said.

Just as he finished his sentence,Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of the four boys.

He was petting a python,that was wrapped around his neck.

"Come on Sasuke.Be a good boy,and come here." Orochimaru said.

"And what if i refuse? Then what." Sasuke asked.

"Then i'll be forced to kill your friends,and take you by force.I'll give you ten minutes to come and find me.If you are not with me when those ten minutes are up,then i'll kill your friends,and take you forcefully." Orochimaru said,then he disappeared,back into the shadows.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know,but lets get the hell out of here,and call the police." Neji said.

The other three boys nodded,and they got into the car,and try-ed to start it.

"Come on you piece of shit.Start." Neji said as he continued to try to start the car,but it wouldn't turn over.

Neji slammed his hands on the steering wheel and sighed.

"It wont start,and it has a full tank of gas." Neji said,before he popped the hood, grabbed a flashlight,and stepped out of the car,followed by the other three boys.

"Shit.He cut the fan belt,and took the spark plugs.Damn it!" Neji yelled as he slammed the hood down,and put the flashlight back into the car.

"Well there's no way in hell,we're leaving this place in the car.We're gonna have to walk." Neji said.

They heard something moving around just inside of the woods,so they stepped away from the car a bit.

"He's circling us." Naruto said.

A chuckle,followed by words echoed all around them.

"No were to run,no were to hide.I have an idea.Lets play a little game of predator and prey.I'll be the predator,and you four can be my prey.So as fast as you can.You can't hide,but you can't run either." Another low chuckle. "Times almost up Sasuke." Ororchimaru said.

"What are we going to do? He can obviously see are every move.Are only chance is to try and make it the road." Neji said.

One second Neji was standing,then the next thing they knew,Neji was screaming,laying on his side,on the ground,and holding the upper half of his left leg.

"Oh my god Neji!" Gaara screamed,as he ran over to the brunet,and bent down by Neji's side.

Sasuke and Naruto,were by Gaara in a matter of seconds.

"Naruto! Go and get the flashlight out of the car." Sasuke snapped.

Naruto nodded,and did as he was told,coming back in a few seconds,turning the flashlight on,and pointing it at Neji's leg.

"Shit." Gaara said when he seen a dagger sticking out of Neji's leg.

Gaara put his hands on the hilt of the dagger,and Neji screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing?! That hurts!" Neji yelled at Gaara.

Blood was all over Neji's pants,Gaara's hands,and it covered the ground.

"It's in deep.Sasuke.Take off your shirt,and get ready to push down on Neji's leg." Gaara said.

The red head reached behind him,and grabbed a small stick.

"Neji.I need you to bite down as hard as you can on this." Gaara said showing the brunet the stick.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Neji asked.

Gaara didn't answer.Instead he put the stick sideways in Neji's mouth,and put his hands back on the hilt of the dagger.

"Ok Neji.Bite down as hard as you can.This is going to fucking hurt like hell.Ready?" Gaara said.

The brunet nodded,and the red head pulled the dagger out of Neji's leg.

"Now Sasuke!" Gaara yelled so he could be hear-ed over Neji's screaming.

Once the raven was holding his shirt to the brunets leg,the red head took his shirt off,and used the dagger to rip it into a long strip.

Gaara laid the dagger down,and began wrapping Neji's leg,then he tied it off tight while Neji whimpered out in pain.

Gaara sighed,graped the dagger,stood up,and faced Sasuke.

"Here.You hold onto this." Gaara said giving the dagger to Sasuke.

The raven took it,and the red head helped the brunet up.

Gaara slung Neji's left arm over his shoulders,and wrapped his right arm around Neji's waist.

The brunet spit the stick out of his mouth,and leaned on the red head.keeping his weight off of his injured leg.

"I fucking hate you now.You do know that right." Neji told Gaara.

"Ya i know.So how the hell are we getting out of here.Any one know of a short cut?" Gaara asked.

"If we go threw the woods,we should come upon someones house or another cabin." Naruto said.

"Ya,but have you forgotten about Orochimaru? I bet he's the one who threw the dagger at me." Neji said.

"I Know but what other choice do we have.We need to get you to a hospital.You'v lost way to much blood as it is." Gaara said.

"It's decided then.We have no other choice but to go threw the on." Sasuke said as he led the way.

Naruto kept the flashlight straight ahead,but when they heard someone start to chuckle,they stopped.

"Peek-A-Boo.I see you.I also see you got my message." Orochimaru said,then he chuckled again.

"Show yourself coward." Sasuke said.

Another chuckle,then Orochimaru came out of the shadows.

"Have you come to me like a good boy Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'll never be yours." The raven snapped.

Orochimaru smirked and stepped back into the shadows and came back out,behind Naruto,then he grabbed the blonds right wrist,twisted his arm,and broke it.

The blond screamed at the pain,and when Orochimaru released his grip from the blonds wrist,Naruto fell to his knee's,cradling his broken arm.

"Look's like the red head is next.What should i do to you? Break a leg or how about i kill you first." Orochimaru said.

"Thats enough Orochimaru.Let my friends go,and i'll go with you." Sasuke said,taking a step forward.

Orochimaru smiled."Excellent.You made a very wise decision."

"Sasuke.Don't do this." Naruto pleaded.

The raven just ignored the blond,and walked over to Orochimaru.

Once Sasuke stood in front of Orochimaru,he took the dagger,and plunged it deep into Orochimaru's stomach,then pulled it back out.

Orochimaru took a staggering step back-wards,brought his hands to his stomach,looked down,then looked back up at Sasuke,and smiled evilly at him,while a trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth.

"Remember this Sasuke.Death won't even stop me from getting what i want." Orochimaru said before he closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

Sasuke dropped the dagger and went over to Naruto.

"Are you alright?" The raven asked.

The blond smiled a bit,and winced at the pain coming from his arm.

"My arm is broken,but other then that,i'm alright." Naruto said.

"What's more important is,what are we going to do with him?" Neji said,pointing to-wards Orochimaru's body.

"We can't leave him there.If we tell the police,they won't believe us.They'll think we killed him on purpose or something.We were drinking after all." Gaara said.

"Your right.We need to keep this a secret,and take it to the grave." Neji said.

The other three boys agreed.

"So what are we going to do with his body?" Naruto asked.

"That lakes not to far from here.We could dump him in the lake.There's a good chance no one will find him,since winters coming up.I don't think anyone will be swimming in it,until summer.And if anyone asks,we know nothing.Neji was sharping a stick,when his knife slipped,and went into his leg.And Naruto tripped over a root,fell down a hill and broke his arm." Gaara told them.

"Sounds good.Everyone got it?" Sasuke asked.

They all nodded,and Naruto walked over to Neji.

"I can support him until you two get back.Sasuke's going to need your help." Naruto said.

Gaara nodded,and let Neji lean on Naruto's left shoulder,then he walked over to Sasuke,and helped him carry Orochimaru's body to the lake,and threw him in.

On their way back,Gaara stopped,and looked off into some near by bushes.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought i seen a snake or something slither into the bushes." Gaara said,then he shook his head.

"Come on.You must have imagined it.We need to get back to Neji and Naruto." Sasuke said.

Gaara turned away from the bushes,and followed Sasuke back to the other two awaiting boys.

As Gaara and Sasuke were leaving,they were unaware of a small pair of black eyes,rimmed with gold.

When the boys were out of sight,the snake came slithering out of the bushes,flicked it's tongue a few times,then slithered off into the lake.

Night-Hope you enjoyed this chapter.I have hit writers block for this story.

Gaara-Hopefully she will be able to break the writers block soon,so she can post a new chapter for you all to read.

Itachi-Coming soon,will be chapter three.Which will start out as a two year time skip.If you have any ideas on future chapters let her know.If she uses your idea(s) you will get full credit.Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Itachi-Night's not here right now, so leave a message after the beep, and she'll get back to you as soon as she can. BEEP……._

_Gaara-Quit fooling around Itachi. Night's been up all night. She was typing up 'Twister', 'BloodTears', and 'Cabin fever' all in the same night._

_Itachi-Yeah the piece of shit computer finally died on her, but she finally got a good one, so she can update more often now._

_Gaara-The idea of Orochimaru losing a body part, and having a kid find it, was not Night's idea, so full credit goes to _Shinneri

_**Cabin Fever**_

"_It's time Kabuto. This time I will have Sasuke. No matter what. Get everything ready. We start first thing in the morning."_

"_Yes Orochimaru." Kabuto said, with a slight bow of his head._

"_I still wonder how I had managed to lose my hand." Orochimaru said._

"_If it wasn't for you losing it, I might not have found you before the police did." Kabuto responded._

_------Flashback------_

_2 years ago, about a day after Sasuke had supposedly killed Orochimaru._

_A little boy around the age of seven, he had short messy brown hair, and dark green eyes, was walking along the edge of a lake, when he spotted some thing floating close to the edge of the land._

_Curious, he walked over, picked the object up, and looked at it._

_His eyes went big, his mouth dropped, his face went deathly white, his whole body began to tremble, and his eyes, started to water up._

_He quickly dropped the hand, and took off running as fast as his legs would carry him._

_Crying, and screaming for his mommy._

_Meanwhile, a silver haired, glasses wearing boy was smirking behind some bushes._

'_So I've found you Orochimaru.' He thought._

_He stepped out of the bushes, grabbed the hand, and quickly walked around the lake, scanning it, for Orochimaru's body._

_-----End Flashback-----_

"_Yes. I'm glade you were able to sew my hand back on." Orochimaru stood up, and faced Kabuto._

"_Come Kabuto. We have much to do."_

"_Yes Orochimaru."_

_Orochimaru smirked, and took a step towards Kabuto, and pressed their lips together._

"_I will have to reward you again tonight for a job well done." Orochimaru whispered, into Kabuto's ear, making him shiver, before they both left, to get everything ready._

"_Gaara!"_

"_Neji!"_

_A brunet, and a red head, screamed, as they rode out their climax._

_Gaara pulled out of Neji, and laid beside him, wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist, pulling him close to his body, and nuzzling into Neji's neck, before they both drifted off into sleep._

_Both Neji, and Gaara were awoken by a light tapping on their front door._

_Gaara growled, and looked at the clock._

"_It's fucking 3:30 in the god damn morning! Who the hell, would want to be out this early in the fucking morning!" Gaara said, obviously pissed, at being woke up, so early in the morning._

"_Just ignore it. Maybe they'll go away." Neji said, turning over on his side, and tried to go back to sleep._

_The tapping only got louder, and more insistent._

_This was really getting Gaara pissed._

_He got out of bed, threw on a pair of boxer's, and stormed down to the front door._

"_What the fuck do you thi-." Gaara stopped himself, when he opened the door, and didn't see anyone._

"_What the hell?" The red head said._

"_It must have been some teenager's or something. Come on. Let's go back to bed." Neji said._

_Gaara reluctantly closed the door, and followed Neji back to their bedroom, were they laid down._

_Neji curled up to Gaara, and laid his head on the red head's chest, and Gaara wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist._

'_If I ever find out who the fuck that was, I'm going to rip out their intestines threw their ass, pluck their eyes out of their sockets with a ball point pen, bath myself in their blood, while watching the wolf's devour their worthless carcass.' Gaara thought, before he fell into a restless slumber._

_Later on in the morning, when the two lover's, had woken, of their own free will, they quickly dressed, and went down stair's._

"_What the fuck?! I thought I closed the door." Gaara said when he found the front door wide open._

"_Um…..Gaara? You did close the door. Someone was in here. Look." Neji said, pointing towards a heart shaped red box, on a stand, about a foot away from the front door._

_Both boys walked over to the stand, and just stared at the box._

_It looked like the one's you would give to a lover on Valentines Day._

_Gaara grabbed the card, from on top of the box, while Neji opened the lid._

_The red head, read the card out loud._

'_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And I hope maggots are to.'_

"_Oh my fucking god! That's just disgusting!" Neji screamed, as he dropped the box, onto the floor, and covered his mouth with his hand, in a futile attempt not to puke._

_Gaara looked down, and wrinkled his nose._

_The heart shaped box, was filled with chunks of chocolate, and chocolate covered maggots._

_The maggots were crawling all over each other, inside the box, and some were crawling around on the floor, where they spilled out, as the box clattered to the floor._

_Gaara turned back to the note, and continued reading._

'_Peek-a-boo,_

_Now you know I see you,_

_I know what you did two years ago,_

_Do you?'_

_Gaara's eyes went wide._

"_What the hell is this all about?" The red head asked._

"_It must be some kind of sick joke. Sasuke and Naruto must be the ones responsible." Neji said, and Gaara nodded in agreement._

_The two boys cleaned up the maggot mess, and left to find their old friends._

"_Let go dope. I know how to do this. I have done it before. You take this, and stick it in here. I hope your ready, because I'm going in." Sasuke said._

"_Ouch! Damn it teme! I wasn't ready! You know that really fucking hurts. How would you like me to do that to you?" Naruto asked, bringing his bleeding finger to his mouth, and began sucking on it._

_The blond and the raven were in Sasuke's backyard, gutting a fish they had just caught, when Sasuke had cut Naruto's finger, when he plunged his knife into the fish's stomach._

"_Well. I told you I was going in didn't I? You should have moved your finger." Sasuke replied._

"_Sasuke. Naruto. We need to talk."_

_The raven and the blond turned their heads to see a brunet, and a red head, walking towards them._

"_Hey Neji. Gaara. How have you guys been?" Naruto said, smiling._

"_What do we need to talk about Gaara?" Sasuke asked._

"_This." The red head responded, handing the card to the raven haired boy._

"_We need to know if either of you two wrote that, and sent a box of chocolate covered maggots." Neji said._

"_What? We haven't sent anything to the two of you." Sasuke replied._

"_Well, no one else was around, when we-" Neji started to say, but was cut off when Sasuke wrapped his hand around Neji's throat, and choked him._

_The raven glared death at the gasping brunet._

"_Don't ever mention that day ever again, unless you want to lose your life." Sasuke hissed, as he tightened his grip on Neji's throat._

_A fist made contact with the side of Sasuke's jaw that sent him falling backwards onto the ground._

_The raven released his hold on Neji's neck, and the brunet, fell to his knee's coughing and gasping for breath._

_Sasuke stood up, spit out some blood, wiped the side of his mouth, with the back of his hand, and looked at the red head._

"_If you ever touch Neji like that again, you'll get more then a little fist to your face. Next time, I'll kill you." Gaara threatened._

_The red head and the raven challenged each other with their eyes._

"_Gaara. I'm alright. Don't worry about it." Neji said, standing up, and putting a hand on Gaara's arm._

_The red head didn't respond, but he did put his hand in Neji's, and interlaced their finger's together._

"_Foolish little brother. You should know better then to lay a hand on a feminine male, if their over protective boyfriend is next to them."_

_The red head, the brunet, the blond, and the raven, turned their heads to the side, and seen two other males, another blond, and another raven haired boy._

"_Itachi." Sasuke growled at the other raven haired boy._

"_What the fuck do you want? I haven't heard or seen you in over two years." Sasuke said coldly._

"_Yes, well, I have some……business to attend to." Itachi replied._

"_What kind of business?" Sasuke asked, as he narrowed his eyes at his older brother._

"_It wouldn't have anything to do with a guy called Orochimaru would it?" Gaara asked icily._

"_Maybe. Maybe not. That is really none of your business." Itachi answered._

"_Come on Tachi un. Let's go yeah." The blond by Itachi's side said._

"_Alright Deidara. I could use a fuck, before we go about are business." Itachi responded._

_The two new comers turned and left, completely ignoring the other four boys._

"_What do you think Sasuke? That Orochimaru guy did mention something about your brother." Naruto said._

"_Don't worry about it dope. He's dead remember. We killed him, and threw him in that lake. He can't still be alive. The note and shit, has to be some kind of sick joke. Itachi must be behind all of it." Sasuke responded._

"_And what if he isn't? Then what? What if it's not Itachi, and someone else was there that night, and they were able to save him." Neji asked._

"_He does have a point you know. Someone could have seen us, and were just biding their time, until we all felt safe, before they decided to seek their revenge." Gaara replied._

"_Your right. But I still don't trust Itachi. He's up to something, I know it. So what the hell are we going to do?" Sasuke said._

"_There's not much we can do." Naruto responded._

_The four of them stayed quit for a while, none of them breaking the silence._

"_We should just go about are business, as we normally do, and if anything weird happens, we'll contact each other." Neji said._

"_Think of anyway you can, of trying to find whoever is doing this. Got it?" Sasuke said._

_The other three boys nodded in agreement._

"_Good. Come on dope. Lets' go find where Itachi and his blond uke, are staying at" Sasuke said, before he grabbed Naruto's wrist, and dragged him in the same direction as his brother had went._

"_It must run in the family." Neji said, when Sasuke, and Naruto were out of sight._

"_What?" Gaara replied._

"_Both brothers' are gay, raven hair color, seme, and both of their uke's are blond, loud, and obnoxious." Neji stated._

"_Hn. You may be right. Come on let's go back home. My pants are starting to get tighter." Gaara said, looking at Neji, with a hint of lust in his eyes._

_Neji rolled his eyes, and then smirked at the red head._

"_Gaara. You're always horny. If you didn't need to eat, and all of that other shit, you'd fuck 24'7 wouldn't you?"_

_Gaara smirked, grabbed Neji by his waist, pulled him up to his body, and held the brunet close._

"_You know you love it when I'm pounding into your tight sexy ass. You're just as horny as I am, and you know it." Gaara said, before he kissed Neji, and forced his tongue inside the brunet's mouth._

_Neji pushed himself a few inch's away from Gaara's mouth._

"_You horny Bastered." Neji whispered._

_Gaara grinned, and as if to prove Neji right, the red head, bucked his erection, into Neji's and his grin widened, when he felt the brunet begin to tremble with pleasure, in his embrace._

"_Yes I am." Gaara whispered, before he kissed Neji again, and they both started to make out._

_-----SasuxNaru------_

"_Teme! What are we doing? They're obviously not doing anything but make out on the bed. Come on Sasuke. I'm hungry." Naruto whined._

"_Shut up dope. You're always hungry, and you can eat later." Sasuke replied._

_The blond crossed his arms and pouted._

_Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in a tree, outside of Deidara's place, watching him and Itachi make out, on Dei's bed._

"_Well, their doing more then 'make out' now." Sasuke said._

_The blond stopped pouting and went back to watching the two guys inside._

_Itachi was busy stripping Deidara of his clothing, while dei did the same to Itachi._

"_Damn. This is so much better then a porno. Sasuke your brother is so hot. Oh Kami. Look at the size of him. How is his boyfriend, able to take him? Itachi's fuckin huge." Naruto said._

_Both boys couldn't look away, as they watched Itachi stretch Deidara, before he rammed his thick, huge, hard, member in Deidara's small tight heat, and fuck him doggy style on the bed._

"_The blonds almost as loud as you are dope." Sasuke said._

"_I'm not loud teme!" Naruto responded._

_They watched as the two older boys had reached their peak, and climaxed._

"_Naruto? Are you still hungry?" Sasuke asked._

"_Yeah why?" Naruto replied._

"_I have something for you to stick in your mouth, then for you to eat. Come with me now." Sasuke said before he grabbed Naruto's wrist, jumped out of the tree, and dragged Naruto behind the house, and behind a tree._

_-----GaaxNeji-----_

_Gaara had a shirtless Neji pinned to the ground on his chest, with the brunet on his knee's, hands pinned behind his back, by one of Gaara's hands, and the red head had moved them both behind a near by bush._

_The red head used his free hand to undo, and slip off Neji's pants and boxers, and then he undid his own pants, and brought his painfully hard erection out._

"_Gaara. What the hell do you think you're doing?! Someone could walk up on us, at any minute. Let me go." Neji said, as he tried to free himself of Gaara's grip._

_It was of no use, the red head's grip only tightened, and he leaned over to whisper in Neji's ear._

"_I'm so fucking hard right now, it hurt's. Bedside's you cant honestly tell me that the thrill of getting caught at any minute doesn't make you so hot."_

_Gaara licked Neji's neck, and ran a finger tenderly down the underside of Neji's member and smirked, when his uke's body trembled, and his length twitched._

"_I thought so." Gaara whispered._

_The red head ran his tongue over Neji's shoulder, and down to his spine, and he proceeded to move towards the brunet's hole._

_Gaara circled Neji's tight entrance a few time's, enjoying the pleasant sounds his uke was making, before he plunged his wet organ, deep inside of Neji's sweet ass._

_The brunet tossed his head back, and screamed when Gaara's tongue entered his hole._

_Neji pushed his ass back, wanting more of his seme's tongue inside of him._

_The red head, willingly gave his uke, more of what he wanted, so he began to flick his tongue in and out of Neji's entrance, faster and deeper, each time._

_The brunet whimpered, when he felt Gaara's talented tongue, leave him, only to be replaced with something hard, and throbbing._

"_Gaara please." Neji begged, as he wiggled his ass against the red head's shaft._

_Gaara tossed his head back slightly and groaned, when Neji wiggled against him._

"_Don't do that." Gaara said._

"_What? You mean this?" Neji asked, with a sly grin on his face, then he wiggled his ass against Gaara again, causing said boy to bit down on his lower lip, to keep from making a noise._

"_Yes that." Gaara said, in between his gritted teeth._

"_What are you going to do if I don't?" Neji asked._

"_I'll fuck you like a wild animal, and make sure you cum at least three time's before I do." Gaara said grinning._

"_Then I guess I'm going to have to do it again, now wont I?" Neji replied, before he wiggled his ass again._

_Gaara growled, and latched his hand onto Neji's length, and squeezed it tightly._

"_Alright. You asked for it." Gaara responded._

_The red head, pulled back, and slammed his hardened shaft, up Neji's tight ass, without warning._

_The brunet threw his head back and screamed._

_Gaara grinned, and began to slowly stroke Neji's length._

"_G-Gaara. Move already." Neji whimpered._

_The red head didn't listen. Instead he stayed still, inside of Neji, but continued to stroke the brunet. _

_Gaara's hand, began to slowly pick up pace on Neji's shaft, while said boy started panting and moaning._

"_Damn you Gaara. Fuckin move already." Neji growled._

_The brunet got tired of Gaara, only stroking him, so Neji pushed back on Gaara's erection, making the red head mewl a tiny bit, with pleasure._

_Gaara bit down on his lower lip, squeezed Neji's erection, and started pumping at it faster, still refusing to move in and out of Neji's ass._

_Neji's panting sped up, and he had a bead of sweat, run down his forehead._

_The red head soon gave in to Neji's whimper's, so he pulled out, leaving only the head of his shaft in Neji, then he purposely pushed slowly inside of Neji, and kept repeating the process, while fiercely jerking the brunet off._

"_I th-thought you w-were going to f-fuck me like an a-animal." Neji managed to say threw his moans of pleasure._

"_I am. I'm just preparing you for what is to…." Gaara said, with a grin on his face._

_He leaned down to Neji's ear, and whispered, "Cum." In a sexy voice._

_Neji tossed his head back, and did just that._

_As if on cue, right when Gaara said 'cum' Neji had tossed his head back, and screamed his release._

_The brunet climaxed all over Gaara's hand, and he also tainted the dark brown earth below him, with the milky white substance._

_Gaara straightened up, and grinned._

"_That's a good boy Neji. Now let's get you hard again. Remember. Two more times. Try to hold out longer this time if you don't mind." Gaara purred._

_The red head began to stroke Neji's softening member, back into its previously hardened state._

_Gaara began to slam harder into Neji. He was looking for a certain spot that would make Neji cum in no time._

_Once the red head found the spot, he was looking for, he grinned, and started hitting that certain place, deep inside of Neji, making said boy moan._

_It didn't take long for Neji to cum yet again, for the second time._

_Gaara didn't let up on his thrusting, or his pumping._

_Neji's cum, made it easier for Gaara to speed up, on jerking Neji off, and it made for very good lubricant._

_The red head changed the angle of his thrusting._

_He angled himself, slightly upwards, and to the left._

_Gaara started fucking Neji like a wild animal, fast and hard._

_The brunet came screaming for a third time, as his climax hit._

_The red head removed both hands from Neji, only to move them to Neji's waist, and grip them hard._

_Neji pushed him self, off of the ground, and onto his hands._

_Gaara increased his pace, he also moved Neji's hips, to meet his thrusts, increasing the amount of abuse Neji's ass, and prostate were getting._

_The red head couldn't hold it any longer._

_He slammed himself into Neji, and released himself._

_The red head's seed, hit Neji's prostate, making Neji, scream, and cum for a fourth time._

_Gaara pulled out of Neji, and both boy's collapsed to the ground, sweating and panting._

"_So. Do you need me to carry you back home, or do you think you can walk back." Gaara asked._

"_If you carry me, you're going to want to fuck me again, as soon as we get back home." Neji replied._

"_You know me all to well." Gaara replied, with a smirk._

_The red head, grabbed Neji's cloth's, done his pants back up, picked Neji up bridle style, and left towards their place._

_-----SasuxNaru-----_

"_Not here Teme! We're in someone else's yard. What if your brother and his boyfriend walk out and see us." Naruto whined._

_Sasuke was leaning up against the tree, with his pants and boxer's down to his knee's, and his hard erection, standing at attention._

"_Come on dope. You want something to eat, and I need to get this token care of." Sasuke replied, pointing to his hard on._

_The raven didn't wait for an answer, instead, he grabbed a handful of blond lock's, and brought Naruto down to his shaft, then he shoved it down the blonds throat, sheathing himself to the hilt, inside of Naruto's warm, wet, mouth._

_Naruto rolled his eye's, but gave in and began working hot magic on Sasuke's erection, while steadily getting hard, with every moan of pleasure from the raven._

"_Naruto. You have the best mouth ever; you are so good at giving head." Sasuke barely said above a whisper, threw his pleasure._

_The blond soon pulled away, leaving Sasuke breathing hard and glaring at Naruto, for not finishing him off._

_The raven watched as the blond, undid his pants, and let them, and his boxer's fall down to his ankles._

_Naruto brought one hand up to his mouth, and began to suck on his fingers, while using his other hand, to fist his erection._

_Sasuke's cock twitched, when he seen the blond lower his saliva coated digit's, to his tight entrance, and began stretching himself._

"_Naruto." The raven moaned, as he began to rub his saliva coated hard on._

"_S-Sasuke. Don't. I n-need you in me." Naruto managed to get out._

_Sasuke removed his hand, grabbed Naruto by his waist, pulled him towards the raven's body, turned him around, so Naruto's back was to Sasuke's front, and the raven made Naruto, spread his legs, and bend over to touch his toes._

"_Do it Sasuke." Naruto begged, removing his digit's from his entrance._

_The raven nodded, and slowly pushed his member in the blonds tight hole._

_Naruto bit his lower lip and speedup on his shaft, to help ease the pain, in his backside._

_Sasuke was fully inside of the blond, and he waited for Naruto to say it was alright, before he began to move._

_Naruto nodded, so Sasuke pulled out, and then pushed back in, steadily getting faster with each thrust._

_Both the raven and the blond were soon panting, sweating, and moaning._

_It wasn't much longer before Naruto screamed, as his orgasm took over, and Sasuke was right after the blond, voicing his own climax._

_Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, done his pants up, and helped the blond with his._

"_You feel better now teme?" Naruto asked._

"_Yeah. I do dope. Come on. Let's get out of here, before they see us." Sasuke replied._

_The raven helped the blond up, and then they headed off towards home._

"_He's not half bad. Almost as big as you are Tachi un." _

"_Almost. I'm far better then he'll ever be Dei. He will make a perfect uke for Orochimaru."_

_Yeah, he'll also be good for-"_

"_Quiet Deidara. He doesn't want us to talk about that remember. Orochimaru could have one of his snakes listening right now."_

"_Sorry Itachi un."_

"_Come on. It's time to get to work. I'll take the red head, and brunet. You go after my foolish little brother, and the blond brat. You know what to do."_

_Deidara nodded, and they both went in opposite directions._

"_Excellent. My plan is coming together perfectly, isn't it Kabuto."_

"_Yes it is Orochimaru."_

"_It won't be long now Sasuke Uchiha, before you belong to me."_

_Itachi - Everyone else who had idea's, dont worry, your ideas fit perfectly in the next two chapter's, so they will be used then._

_Gaara - Next chapter, there won't be any lemons, but you will find out what Itachi and Deidara are going to do. They may get a little bloody in their work, so consider this a warning. _


End file.
